My Dear, Only Life Is Hard
by ShadowPendragon
Summary: Verina Cricket didn't want to live, until she met Sherlock Holmes. Her life changed after that tall, dark man walked into her life. Set between The Hounds of Baskerville and The Fall (RATED M FOR SEXUAL THEMES, SELF HARM AND VIOLENCE)
1. Chapter 1

**So this Is my first Fanfic and I really hope you enjoy it! Leave a review please!**

**I do not own Sherlock or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>Verina stood at the platform watching the liveliness from a dark corner. Her mind was clouded with an idea that she would soon be living. Yes, she was ready. The sound of people bustling to get to the platform was barely phasing her. Oh how she wished they wouldn't be there to see it. Her heart pounded like a drum, but she felt empty. Like a walking corpse.<p>

No one was there to help her.

Everyone she knew and loved was gone.

Verina was alone. Her dirtied scarf wrapped around her neck and almost onto her mouth and her leather jacket now hung loosely on her. Months of starvation had caused that. Her hair, long and beautiful, was now matted and dirty.

A loud sound came from the other side of the station. Her train was here. People shuffled onto the mechanical monster and the doors soon shut. "Last stop." She said, only because it seemed like good last words. The train made a loud sound and slowly started moving and Verina started walking.

Her steps were sure and steady and her mind was blank as she walked closer to the tracks.

Closer and closer.

She stood at the edge and looked at the train. This is it She thought This is the end of me. Verina put her foot out, ready to walk to her death.

A hand reached for hers and pulled her away from the now passing train. That isn't right! Her mind screamed at her. You should be dead! Verina spun around to look at her savior, but her vision was blurry now. His mouth was moving, but she couldn't hear him. She could only here the screaming in her head. Then there was nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Sherlock or any of it's characters**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Sherlock Holmes laid on the couch very stiffly. "Bored." He moaned, as he did at times like this when there was nothing to do. He really needed a cigarette. Silence rung out through the flat. He checked his watch.

John should have been home by then.

"Bored." He moaned again.

A loud bang came from downstairs. It sounded like John, but he was carrying something very heavy. Sherlock sat up in curiosity. It sounded like a body. Was John carrying a body? The door was opened with much difficullty. "Sherlock, help me with this bloody girl!" He shouted.

Sherlock jumped up and stared at the girl in John's arms. "I thought you were getting groceries."

"Yeah, well i was interupted!"

"Who is that?"

"I don't know! Help me lay her down on the couch!"

Sherlock went to help John and then heard a small mumbling. He ignored the nonsense coming from her and they laid her down on the couch. "What happened John?" John shook his head worriedly. "I was wating for the train and I see this girl almost walk onto the tracks. On purpose." Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"Suicide?" He looked down "Yeah I think so." John checked laid the back of his hand on the girls head. "She has a fever. Can you get me a cold cloth?" Sherlock walked to the kitchen and wetted a cloth to put on the girls head.

* * *

><p>Verina awoke with a jolt. She felt sick. A moan escaped her lips right before she vomitted in a trash bin beside the couch she was laying on. Nothing came out as she expected. She laid back down when she was done and tried to think. Am I dead? Her eyebrows furrowed. Perhaps she was in limbo. But Verina had never believed in such things.<p>

As her mind wandered further she felt as though she was not alone. She sat up to find a man sitting in a chair across from the room, his hands pressed to his face as though he was thinking very hard about something. His eyes flew open and landed on Verina but he didn't say a word.

She hesitated to say the sentance that was in the back of her head. "Am I dead?" She mumbled. The mans eyebrows raised in amusement "Well that's one I've never heard before." He said sarcastically.

"Who are you?" There were footsteps coming from the room across from the man. "Is she awake?" A short man with blond hair look over from the corner. "Obviously." The man stood up and walked over to Verina. He was very tall and had curly black hair.

"I am Sherlock Holmes."


End file.
